Bradley Bellick
Bradley Bellick – były strażnik w Fox River, który został oskarżony o współudział w ucieczce ósemki więźniów. Po długim i nieudanym pościgu za więźniami Brad trafił do Sony, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Scofieldem. Następnie wraz z resztą drużyny, doprowadził do upadku Firmy. Biografia Brad Bellick to szef strażników więziennych w Fox River, który utrudnia Michaelowi Scofieldowi ucieczkę z więzienia. Jest podejrzliwy, we wszystkim wietrzy podstęp. Brad Bellick czuje się niedowartościowanym, mimo że ma już czterdziestkę na karku to wciąż jest samotny i mieszka z matką – za to w pracy stara się być twardym i nieustępliwym. Praca jest dla niego najważniejsza, więc wykorzystuje Davida Apolskisa by miał na oku Scofielda. W późniejszym czasie dowiaduje się, iż ekipa Michaela ucieka. Odnajduje dziurę w pokoju strażników, gdzie dochodzi do walki między nim a D.B Cooperem. Ostatecznie D.B ciężko ranny zwycięża i ukrywa związanego Bellicka w dziurze. Po ucieczce Michaela z więzienia i początkowo bezskutecznej obławie, a także utracie pracy Brad próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, jednak wiadomość o nagrodzie za zbiegów odwodzi go od tego pomysłu. Pojawia się szansa na odmienienie swojego życia. Bellick rozpoczyna pogoń za "ósemką z Fox River" jak media określają ośmiu uciekinierów z więzienia Fox River. Wkrótce koleje losu Brada zaprowadzą jego samego do więzienia, w którym niegdyś wiele znaczył, więźniowie będą o tym pamiętać... Po kilku dniach zostaje oczyszczony z zarzutów dzięki wpływom Alexandra Mahone'a, aby mógł pomóc mu w ściganiu zbiegów. W pościgu za skazańcami trafia do Panamy, gdzie zostaje ponownie wrobiony w morderstwo. Michael mija go w Sonie leżącego prawie całkowicie nago na ziemi. Półnagi Bellick ma ciężkie życie w Sonie. Prosi kilku więźniów o wodę i w efekcie zostaje poniżony przez nich. Gdy zszedł do ścieku wyrzucić "odpady" usłyszał jak mężczyzna za ścianą prosi o wyświadczenie przysługi. Bellick idzie głodny i wyczerpany do bossa więzienia i mówi o tym mężczyźnie. Okazuje się, że mężczyzna ze ścieków jest poszukiwany przez wszystkich. W nagrodę Bellick zostaje ubrany i nakarmiony. Dalej prowadzi życie w Sonie jako "mistrz wagi ciężkiej" na ringu. Zyskał sławę po zabiciu jednego z kolegów Sammiego. T-bag zmusza Bellicka do walki z Sammym i w zamian za zwycięstwo obiecuje mu udział w ucieczce. Brad rzuca Jamajczykowi wyzwanie do walki, jednak okazuje się na jego nieszczęście, że w SONIE nie ma już Acetonu. Bellick podchodzi do walki kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Zostaje dość szybko pokonany i gdy Sammy przymierza się do zabicia Bellicka, Jamajczyka wołają Cyrus i Cristoball, jego kompani którzy zobaczyli Scofielda. Bellick cudem uszedł z życiem. Po tym jak tunel zawala się na Sammiego i ginie, Bellick zostaje włączony do ucieczki. Podczas kopania tunelu próbuje zawrzeć układ z Alexem, jednak ten po ucieczce pragnie odszukać rodzinę i być z nią szczęśliwy. Nadchodzi moment ucieczki. Lechero i Bagwell zastraszają Scofielda, że jeśli nie pójdą pierwsi Whisler zginie. Michael zgadza się. Z tunelu wychodzą Lechero, Bagwell i Bellick. Jednak gdy biegną zapala się światło i zostają złapani(Lechero postrzelony). Strażnicy próbują siłą wymusić informacje. Bellick wystraszony mówi klawiszom, że próbowali uciec tunelem. Gdy okazuje się, że pozostała czwórka uciekła, strażnicy zaczynają katować Bellicka na dziedzińcu. Brad mocno pobity traci przytomność. Wybuchają zamieszki. T-bag zabija Lechero na oczach Bellicka i wygłasza płomienną mowę, obwieszczając, że to teraz on rządzi więzieniem. Bellick jest wyraźne tym załamany. Do SONY trafia też Sucre, który być może będzie pragnął zemsty na Bellicku za to, że ten porwał Maricruz. Były klawisz odzyskuje wolność i razem z grupą Michaela dąży do likwidacji Firmy, przez którą stracił posadę w Fox River. Podczas robienia przejścia z budynku firmy GATE do budynku Firmy, Brad poświęca się dla drużyny, ginąc jako bohater. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Pilot # Allen # Cell Test # Cute Poison # English, Fitz or Percy # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 1 # Riots, Drills and the Devil: część 2 # The Old Head # Tweener # Sleight of Hand # And Then There Were 7 # Odd Man Out # End of the Tunnel # The Rat # By the Skin and the Teeth # Brother's Keeper # J-Cat # Bluff # The Key # Tonight # Go # Flight # Manhunt # Otis # Scan # First Down # Map 1213 # Buried # Dead Fall # Unearthed # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # Disconnect # The Killing Box # John Doe # The Message # Chicago # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Sona # Orientación # Fire/Water # Call Waiting # Good Fences # Interference # Photo Finish # Vamonos # Bang and Burn # Boxed In # Dirt Nap # Under and Out # Hell or High Water # The Art of the Deal # Scylla # Breaking and Entering # Shut down # Eagles and Angels # Safe and Sound # Blow Out # Five The Hard Way # The Price # Greatness Achieved # The Legend Ciekawostki * Brad zabił jednego człowieka podczas pobytu w Sonie – Octavio. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni en:Brad Bellick